A method of constructing an information processing system that satisfies desired performance by coupling a host computer to a given number of storage devices according to the performance the system is desired to meet has been proposed. This kind of information processing system selects a memory area that satisfies performance desired by an application program from plural memory areas possessed by the storage device, and allocates the selected memory area to the host computer.
The storage device mounted in this kind of information processing system includes a hard disk drive (HDD), a flash memory, or both an HDD and a flash memory. In the case of transferring data to the storage device including both an HDD and a flash memory, the information processing system decides data to be transferred to the HDD and data to be transferred to the flash memory on the basis of the access characteristics of the data.
Furthermore, an information processing system including a control device that selectively transfers plural input-output requests held in an input queue to a queue of a storage device in accordance with priority order given to the input-output requests has been proposed. The control device keeps the number of input-output requests held in the queue of the storage device at a target number and adjusts the target number on the basis of a target waiting time until processing of the input-output request is executed and an actual waiting time.
As one example of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-84253, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-33911, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-521640 are known.